


The trees and their crowns

by Konwaliawrites



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Come on guys that ending was cute, Fluff, IDW#36 spoilers, M/M, Oneshot set post IDW#36
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konwaliawrites/pseuds/Konwaliawrites
Summary: Even if things break again, they will never have to fix them alone.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	The trees and their crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, this scene had me so hyped I had to take a break from my projects and write this small baby. How do you like it?  
> By the way, Ehuante made greaaat art based on this scene too! Shower her with love at https://twitter.com/emilyhuante/status/1350172636899381250?s=21 if you liked this art <3

[ ](https://twitter.com/emilyhuante/status/1350172636899381250?s=21)

  
There was no need to worry anymore. At least, for now. Sonic sighed as he watched his friends let themselves be at ease. Tails’ workshop was so lively, so happy right now. All of his friends have gathered together to celebrate their recent victory.

He was happy for them, of course. But he was also envious— nowadays, he felt like he couldn’t really ever be at ease. He knew that their opponents were hard to crush and it was only a matter of time until they rose again. Sooner than later, they will be forced to fight for a new tomorrow yet again.

His friends knew that, of course, but they didn’t let that stop them from enjoying the nice moments while they lasted. They took the best from what life gave them.

Sonic… he felt like he couldn’t do that. Not anymore.

Emerald eyes traced Rouge escaping quietly through one of the windows, giving her an understanding wink. It was a hidden message to not rat out her whereabouts, which the female seemed to be grateful for, if her pleased smirk was anything to go by. The blue hero smiled, hoping it looked as genuine as possible. His focus switched to the young rabbit on the other side of the room.

Little Cream. Oh, how amazed he was that she faced all of the hardships of her life with a smile. How impressive it was that she was so cheerful despite everything she’s been through and honestly, sometimes Sonic thought that nothing could break her.

He used to be someone like that, too. Once.

The blue speedster shook his head.

_This is a clear sign that I need some fresh air… a little self-care will do me good._

Shy footsteps followed towards the entrance of the workshop. He made his way out, exchanging last understanding looks with the young kit before Tails went back to fixing the last parts of Omega’s body.

Tails’ smile was sympathetic, and his eyes shined with compassion.

_Perhaps he understands more than I give him credit for._

The area outside was truly beautiful —Sonic tried not to think of how it would look like when devastated— the tiny herb garden, the apple orchard, the forest in the distance… things were calm, serene, and warm. They should stay this way. 

A slight tug on his glove brought him back to reality. It was then that he noticed the dark chao asking for his attention.

“Hm?” He tilted his head in confusion, “What is it, little buddy?”

A tiny noise left the little creature. it let go of Sonic’s glove, only to hover above the ground and point to a path among the apple trees.

“Anything you wanna show me?” It wasn’t the easiest task to figure out what these little creatures wanted sometimes, but the blue hero figured this would be the most logical reason for the tiny chao’s behavior. His suspicions were confirmed when it nodded in response and went further into the orchard.

Despite being a little bit confused at the chao’s request, he still followed. 

The striped hero stood among the apple trees, his back leaning against one of them, holding one of the sapling’s apples in his right hand. The fruit’s color nearly matched his own quills.

Dark furred ears twitched gently as the ebony mobian listened closely to noises coming from Tails’ workshop; they were slowly fading away, the noises getting more and more silent as the time passed. The celebration time seemed to be coming to a close, so he figured it was time for him to get going, too.

Though before that happened, he still had one of the party’s guests to deal with, it seemed. Particularly, the blue mobian himself—usually the heart of the party. Their eyes met as Sonic stepped further into the garden, still a little bit in the distance from the striped hedgehog, but close enough for them to examine each other and Shadow felt his breath hitch.

He both loved and hated that warmth.

He had tried so hard to crush his feelings for the other hero, but nothing seemed to work. Pushing Sonic away only made everything worse, for both of them. Trying not to think of how fast his heart beat every single time this adorable, stupid boy was near him only made him more hyperaware of his feelings.

What was he supposed to do?

He looked away, trying to calculate what he’s going to say next. His friend’s words from not too long ago were still on his mind.

_It’s your choice, and you’re the one who’ll have to live with it._

Perhaps it meant nothing, perhaps it meant multiple things at once.

Knowing the bat for so long, he assumed the latter.

“Hey, uh…” Sonic started, feeling bashful all of a sudden. “Just so you know, you’re welcome inside, too.”

Shadow smirked, switching his attention back to the hedgehog before him. He was closer than before, and Shadow wanted to run away and feel the other’s warmth against his skin at the same time.

“As are you, I presume.”

Sonic chuckled in response, and the ebony mobian could feel that something was off. He could sense it in the other’s chaos energy, he could hear it in how oddly raspy his voice sounded.

“Yeah, well… I guess we are not so different, after all.” the blue hedgehog said with a smile that felt fake. A shocked expression formed on his muzzle a moment later, “not that being different is a bad thing, of course. I appreciate your friendship, and that includes your oddities. I mean, differences…” Sonic scratched the side of his muzzle, troubled. “I mean… you know what I mean.”

Shadow hoped Maria could hear his prayers. He prayed that his muzzle didn’t get dark enough for Sonic to notice yet.

A moment later, the dark hedgehog thought that maybe sometimes, prayers really did work. A dark chao went ahead of the two hedgehogs, but tripped. Sonic rushed to help the little creature up, disappearing from Shadow’s field of view.

For a moment, the only sounds were rustling trees and noises of a pleased chao.

“You know... “ with arms crossed behind his back, the blue hedgehog spoke up yet again. That gentle tenor felt warmer than usual, somehow. “Things didn’t go right, but that’s not what really mattered. I’m glad you came to help.”

Shadow sighed heavily, not liking these words. There was no reason to thank him. He hasn’t done anything to deserve the blue hedgehog’s kindness. He was the reason for the blue hero’s misery more often than not.

Guilt clawed at his throat as he remembered all these times he’s pushed the other away in the past. All these times he’s said hurtful things to the other just so that he could hide away his feelings.

He truly did not deserve all that gratitude.

“Don’t overthink it, Hedgehog.”

Was that the best he could do? He lowered his head in shame, eyes squeezed shut. _Pathetic._

He dropped the little fruit to the ground, which didn’t go unnoticed by the dark chao. It quickly stepped towards the sweet treat, its eyes hopeful as it searched for the striped hero’s approval. Once Shadow nodded, it wasted no time eating the apple, clearly pleased with its meal.

Sonic felt words die in his throat as he observed the scene. He felt like he was witnessing something sacred, something he should seal up in a tiny bottle and carry with him forever. For the first time today, he felt himself smile. Genuinely.

“... for sure, dude.”

Perhaps Shadow shared the same fear he did? He walked up closer to Shadow once more, desperate to find the answer to this question, among many others. Did the other understand this prickly, uncomfortable sensation of constantly being on edge? Did he know how it felt to not be able to let go?

He seemed like the type, if Sonic were to guess.

“Hey... “ leaning back against the other side of the sapling, he let the words flow. Somehow, it was easier to do so when there were no piercing red eyes analyzing him. Shadow was leaned back against the other side of the very same apple tree, which gave him the feeling of not being alone, yet at the same time, not overwhelmed with the other person’s presence. Sonic sighed.

There was something so oddly liberating about this moment.

“Do you ever feel like… all of these victories, they’re not really meant to be fully savored?” He chuckled softly. “None of these moments really last…”

_Do I ever? Or do you mean ‘do you always’..._

“Everyone is so happy, but maybe tomorrow, or even in an hour, another danger will come yet again. It’s like… it’s like we are not meant to ever let go, you know.” A shaky gasp left the blue hero, his palms resting against the sides of the tree for some stability. “It never ends.”

He couldn’t stand listening to Sonic being like this. It broke his heart. There has to be something he could do…

_Think, Shadow. Think. What would Maria do..._

Before he could consider whether or not it was a good idea, dark palms moved behind him to gently grasp Sonic’s hands in his own.

Whenever he felt sad, or tired, Maria would hold his hand, tell him he’s loved and that everything would be okay. It made Shadow feel unbreakable. So… perhaps this method can help Sonic feel at ease, too.

Shadow could hear the blue speedster gasp again, but he did not shy away. If anything, Sonic repositioned his palm so he could hold Shadow’s hands more firmly, intertwining their gloved fingers together in a clear gesture of acceptance.

There was so much warmth seeping from the striped hero’s body Sonic almost felt dizzy. He felt so complete for reasons he couldn’t quite understand. Though he had no intentions to fight this feeling, either. He will cherish this moment for what it was. Analyzing and understanding might come later.

“All the time.” Shadow said bitterly, and for a moment Sonic wondered how could the other sound so sad during the moment that felt so _right_.

There were no words Sonic could say to ease Shadow’s worries, nor was there anything Shadow could say to ease that strain off Sonic’s heart. They both knew that. Their lives were just too intense to let go on the flip of a switch.

But as long as they found their ways back to each other, maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

“Sonic?” the dark hedgehog called for other’s attention, and Sonic hummed softly.

Shadow felt brave, all of a sudden. That was his moment, he could do it. He could make the first move to fix the things he’s done.

“I’m sorry… for not being a better friend when you needed me to.”

He felt like he could easily take a dive into one of the sewers of the Chemical Plant, or perhaps tackle another avalanche headfirst. It was so humiliating, he felt like he would much rather be _anywhere else._

Sonic gasped, suddenly feeling like there was pure sunlight filling his body, despite being hidden behind the shadows of the woods. He squeezed Shadow’s palms tighter, not caring about how hot his face felt.

“I’ve already forgiven you, dude.”

Both hedgehogs smiled so much their cheeks hurt. Their conversation continued for what felt like ages, but it wasn’t a bad thing.

It was their start. And it was perfect in all its oddities.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I made a +18 Sonadow server :) let me know on Twitter @KSplats if you would like to become a part of the family!


End file.
